


The Last Night

by CummingZouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Self Harm, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CummingZouis/pseuds/CummingZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'The Last Night' by Skillet.</p><p>Harry’s step-dad abuses him, no one knows, not even the boys. He cuts himself as well, to take away the pain of the abuse and the fact that the love of his life, Louis Tomlinson, isn’t gay or doesn’t love him back, well that’s what Harry thinks anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this is so shit, i’m so sorry, i’m literally awful at ending, apologies in advance.  
> Warning: Contains Self Harm

The blade fell to the floor with an almost silent clatter on the bathroom tiles. Harry looked up to see the all too familiar reflection, the boy he didn’t know anymore, the boy who was lost in his own pain, the physical pain of his fathers angry beatings and the mental pain at the fact that the love of his life only thought of him as a friend.

Harry winced as he picked up the blood stained razor blade from the cold bathroom floor and began to wash it with shaking hands. He leant forward against the stainless steel of the sink, reaching out his wrist in a daze, letting the cold water mix with the blood seeping out from his skin. Harry couldn’t do this anymore, he had to leave, he had to get out, but he had to say goodbye to that one person he loved with all his heart, Louis.

…..

Louis sat on his sofa, staring at the blank T.V, waiting to go to bed but not tired at all. He didn’t want to toss and turn between the sheets in the empty bed, the only thing on his mind being Harry, his best friend, and he knew that was all they’d ever be, even if he did want more, because he knew Harry liked girls, all girls, he’d never seen Harry even remotely interested in boys, unlike himself.

…..

Harry waited what felt like hours in the cold, empty bathroom, waiting for the bleeding to stop and his tears to dry. He winced as he walked out into the dark bedroom, slipping into a long sleeved shirt to hide his cuts from Louis. He grabbed an old duffle bag, throwing in a few clothes and some money, his entire body shaking with fear and adrenaline, he didn’t know what he was going to do once he got out of that house, he just knew he was going to escape.

…..

Louis glanced over at the clock, midnight exactly, he shook his head, willing himself to get his confident, green eyed, curly haired band mate out of his head as he flicked off the T.V and walked to his bedroom, throwing himself onto the sheets. But still as soon as his eyes closed, all Louis could think about was Harry.

…..

Harry grabbed the bag and looked around his old bedroom with the dark walls, why had he even come back to his old house? He knew why, his step-dad had said he’d changed, said he was sorry and wanted to make it up to Harry? Why had he believed him? Harry’s fragile shaking hands went to the latch on the window and pushed it open as best he could with his weak, still sore wrists. He chucked his bag down onto the grass below the window before balancing himself on the ledge and taking a deep breath before jumping and wincing a little at the impact the ground had made. 

He walked as fast as he could through the almost empty streets, the paranoia streaking him through him, thinking his step-dad somehow knew he was gone and was pursuing him. Harry walked faster, thinking he could feel a presence following him. Finally he got to Louis’ door, he took a deep breath and knocked, quite loudly, painting on a fake smile, reminding himself that he had to act like everything was fine.

…..

Louis opened his eyes as soon as he heard the knock, he was a light sleeper, he heard everything. He groaned gently and padded to the front door, who was visiting at this hour? He opened the door and smiled as he saw the person stood in front of him “Oh hey Harry.” he said, still slightly sleepy.

The curly haired boy took a deep breath, steadying his voice “Hey Lou.” he replied, his voice still shaking despite his efforts to sound normal

Louis frowned “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned

Harry nodded “Yeh, I’m fine, I…erm…just need to talk to you about something.” 

The older boy sighed, still not totally convinced “If you’re sure,” he stepped aside “Come in.” 

Harry slowly stepped past Louis “I just came to say goodbye…” he mumbled

Louis’ eyes widened “You’re l-l-leaving?” he stuttered, almost bursting into tears as he saw Harry nod silently “B-b-but why?”

The 18 year old bit his lip “Stuff…” he replied quietly, running a hand through his hair and praying to god Louis didn’t ask anymore questions, he hated lying to him, but it was the only way

“What stuff?” he friend asked, almost whispering, and that’s when Louis noticed Harry’s wrist, it was when he had run his fingers through his hair, Louis could have sworn he’d seen a cut on Harry’s wrist but surely he hadn’t? I mean it was Harry, his happy best friend, the one who was always smiling

Harry didn’t reply to Louis’ question instead running his hand through his hair once more, making the older boy frown again “Haz…can I-can I see your wrist?” Louis asked, his voice cracking and barely audible 

The young boy stopped “What?” he replied, his voice hoarse 

“Can I see your wrist?” Louis replied, a little louder this time, seeing the fear flash through his friend’s eyes 

Harry laughed awkwardly “Wh-why would you want to see my wr-wrist Lou? D-don’t be s-stupid.” he stuttered over his words, appearing way too happy 

Louis sighed “You know why Harry.”

The curly haired boy bit his lip and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his scarred wrists to the boy in front of him “This is the last time i’ll do this Lou, I won’t be feeling like this anymore, i’m fine.”

Louis gasped and immediately pulled Harry in for a hug, knowing there was no truth what so ever in his friends words “I know you’re lying Haz and i’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner, I love you Harry but please don’t do this anymore, you’re staying with me, you’ll never be alone again, I promise babe.”

Harry looked at the boy who was holding him “Y-y-you love me?” 

The older boy nodded “Yeh, I love you so much Haz, i’ll always be there for you,” Louis stopped as Harry looked down “Look at me,” he whispered, pulling Harry’s chin up to look at him “I’ll be there whenever you need me okay? I’ll be whatever you want, I’ll never let you go.”

Harry nodded silently “I love you Louis.” he whispered 

Louis smiled a little “This is the last night we spend apart, got it? I’ll help you hold on and i’m not letting you leave or say goodbye.” 

The older boy leant in and pressed his lips against Harry’s, releasing all the feeling and passion he had felt for the boy into the kiss, Harry doing the same, his bag falling to the floor and pushing himself up against Louis. 

“I love you.” both boys mumbled against the kiss 

Louis pulled away for a second “Promise me you’ll stop Haz, please.” he almost begged 

Harry sighed “I’ll try…” he mumbled

Louis shook his head “No, promise me.”

“I promise.” Harry told him

And with those two words their lips connected once more.


End file.
